Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of lubrication systems having a threaded lube restrictor.
Some mechanical systems may have a high pressure, low flow requirement for regulating flow into the mechanical system. The flow is typically regulated by using different sized orifices that may become clogged by particles. In an attempt to reduce the risk of clogging, a screen may be provided to prevent material from blocking the orifice.